


The MCU School

by eggyjimmy, Lio1402



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Gamora (Marvel) - Freeform, CIS - Freeform, Gay, High School, Hulk - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Lesbian, Loki/Pietro, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Peter Quill/Thor - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Thor/Quill, Trans, teen, thorquill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyjimmy/pseuds/eggyjimmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio1402/pseuds/Lio1402
Summary: Hey, thanks for reading. Sorry if you don't like these ships :( This is an edited story from a roleplay discord server. If you want to join, just message me on wattpad or email me at jimmyalexgrainger@gmail.com





	1. 1. // I Noticed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lio1402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio1402/gifts).



> Hey, thanks for reading. Sorry if you don't like these ships :( This is an edited story from a roleplay discord server. If you want to join, just message me on wattpad or email me at jimmyalexgrainger@gmail.com

**~ FORMTIME~**

"Loki, look who it is." Thor punched Loki's left arm and pointed at Bruce Banner who Hulked out at Loki and Thor, taking them by surprise. Loki was quick to rub his arm while groaning in annoyance. "Do you have to remind me every time? It's been  _years_."

Bruce looked over at them at that moment, as if he had heard their conversation and gave an awkward wave in the direction of the gods before quickly turning back to his deskmate, Shuri. She raised her brows and gave Bruce a judging look. "Seriously?" She said in a deadpan voice. "It's been 4 years, dude. Man the fuck up and get over your silly little squabble."

Peter walked into the room and adjusted the right strap of his bag. School had just started and he was a first-year so he hadn't really made any connections with people so he made his way to a seat at the front of the room. He accidentally walked into Hela Odindaughter's bag. He began to apologize profusely. "Don't worry, it's not like I am the Goddess of Death or anything." She said in an overly sweet voice. "Move it first-year!" 

"Hela, do you need to remind every one of your status? We don't do it. Please don't." Thor said as he turned to Hela, even though he was younger, he seemed to be more authoritative at school. 

Shuri looked towards the brunette as Hela nearly shouted at the brunette as he walked into her bag. She had noticed him walking around the halls. School had started again three days ago. She hadn't seen anyone talk to him for more than a few sentences. 

Peter put in one of his earphones as to ignore the chatter of his classmates and took out his chemistry notes, reading them to himself in preparation for the chemistry lesson that was taking place in the first period.

Shuri stood up, saying something Peter couldn't hear to Bruce Banner, and briskly walked over to the boy. He took out his other earphone. "Don't worry about Hela, Pete. She is just a bitch. C'mon you can sit with me, Bruce and the others."

**~ CHEMISTRY~**

Peter grabbed his notes and his bag. He relocated himself to Shuri's communal desk. When he sat down he began to tap his pencil on the counter and hummed lightly to himself. Shuri followed suit. A door to the left of the teacher's desk didn't open but Vision came through. 

The lesson started and Vision wrote on the interactive whiteboard the lesson's title. He began to write up concentration calculations as a starter.

Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Drax, and Teen Groot came through the door nearly 15 minutes late.

"Was the Milano broken? The staff at The Sovereign Cafe still working you for destroying their electricity breaker? Quill's dad in a drunken rage trying to kill all of you?" Tony Stark blurted out without time for anyone to turn around to see who entered. He hadn't even turned himself around. "Tony Stark, detention."

Peter Parker looked up at the new arrivals and tilted his head wondering what all the commotion was about. He frowned and wondered when the class would resume it's once calm attitude.

"Tony, I am going to gut you with Drax's kitchen knives in a second," Quill shouted at Tony.

"Peter Quill, you are also in detention." Vision stated. He was not disappointed anymore, only annoyed. No one wanted to have to stay at school after the dismissal bell, students, and teachers alike.

"Well done, Quill. Detention every day after school so far? See if you can keep it up the whole year." Hela spat.

"Hela! Why would you talk to Quill like that? Do you despise everyone?" Thor disappointingly shouted at his older sister. "Sorry, Feather." 

"Don't call me that, Sparkles." Quill kept a facade that he didn't like Thor, only to hide the secret that this was actually the two flirting with each other. 

Peter Parker was already done with the incessant bickering from the rest of the class but decided to keep his earphones out. Ned was coming to school today, that would mean he would try to sneak up on him. He could sense it happening.

"Pete!" Ned shouted into Peter's right ear as he smacked his hands on to Peter's shoulders. "Knew it was coming a mile off. Sorry, Ned, it's not going to happen." Peter stated triumphantly.

**~ AFTER-SCHOOL~**

Natasha Romanoff strolled through the park on her way to the gym when she heard heavy footsteps increasing in frequency behind her. She knew who it was. This scenario seemed to play out every day. It would be Steve and Bucky. Bucky would be one meter behind Steve with his backpack strapped as tight as possible around his shoulders.

"Hey, Nat. Wait up!" Steve Rogers called, every day after school he could be found on his way to the gym. He was the captain of the rugby team and seemed to spend every spare second he had working out. "Yay. It's my favorite workout buddy. I thought that you got a scholarship? Did you not take it?" Nat responded. School had started back up again three days ago and Natasha had not been into school yet. Mainly due to her break-up with the dorky science-nerd Bruce Banner a week before the summer holidays ended.

"Nope, I wanted to stay here with all the people I knew. Don't like change at all. Also, I want to stay with the team here as the people at the other school seemed too dickish."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Where is Bucky? He is usually right behind you." Natasha asked. Steve and James Buchanan Barnes were never found too far from each other. "He's not far behind but he had to give in his holiday homework for history. I haven't seen you go into classes yet. Have you been staying in your dorm room the whole time?"

Bucky was beginning to catch up, he was holding his books in his arms with a smile on his face. His history teacher was extremely impressed with his essay on the Battle of Azzano. the boy walked gleefully, seeing his friends Nat and Steve not too far away he picked up his pace and made his way towards them. "Hold that question for two seconds." She put her second finger up to Steve. "Bucky! How are you holding up?"

"I'm really good thanks, got an A on my history work! How about you? I haven't seen you in class yet?" Bucky replied. His voice was sweet. Not fake like Hela's but friendly and honest.

Before Nat had answered, Steve interrupted. "Buck, do you want me to put your books in my bag? It looks heavy." Steve stated. He was not entirely trying to sound as if he was bragging but instantly Bucky and Natasha knew he subtly was. A light smile on his face at Steve's cockiness, Bucky looked at the books in his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "If it's not a problem." He said happily, holding out his books; his metal fingers holding the books ever since he fell off of a horse last year and had to get his arm amputated since it nearly got infected.

Slinging his bag off his left arm in one smooth motion Steve handed Bucky his backpack. Its body was black, the three compartments had zips colored red, blue and white. Bucky took Steve's bag and slipped his books into the red compartment. He zipped it up and offered it back to Steve, nodding in thanks as he let his hands slip into the pockets of his jeans.

Natasha hid a smile behind her hand, not wanting either of the boys to see. She had seen the way Bucky looked at Steve on more than one occasion and immediately knew what feelings the lingering looks implied. Bucky saw her raise her hand and gave her a quizzical look. "Yawn, I've been super tired recently. Don't know what is wrong."

Steve and Bucky had known each other for years and years but only recently had Steve noticed that his feelings towards Bucky were more than he had once thought. Bucky looked between his two friends and wondered why they had been standing still for so long. He bounced on the balls of his feet and hummed.

"Um, guys. Can we get to the gym now? That's where we are going, Bucky." Natasha realised she had ignored Bucky's question and thought it would be polite to answer it now instead of ignoring it. "Uh, yeah, cool, sure." Bucky nodded in agreement and tapped lightly on his own leg absentmindedly. "Yeah, we can go to the gym." He walked beside them, keeping a steady pace and occasionally watching Steve's shoulders and back as he moved. 

Natasha let herself fall back a few feet so that she could walk behind her two friends. She saw them occasionally steal a glance in the others direction before quickly looking away again. The three friends walked for a few minutes in a vague direction towards the gym. Steve realized that he was lost pretty quickly.

Steve looked behind, not at Bucky this time but at Natasha. "Do I have to be the leader? I always get lost. You know that, Nat." 

"Fine, only so I don't have to hear you moaning anymore." 

"Thanks. How long are you two thinking of staying at the gym for?" Steve looked from Natasha to Bucky.  

Bucky heard them speaking and zoned back into the world. He thought for a second, his lips pursed. "Don't really know, as long as you guys are there, I guess." He smiled. Bucky cared for Natasha, or Nat as everyone called her, but was only going to the gym to see Steve. "I was thinking of staying till 6? I've got quite a bit of homework to do for tomorrow. What about you, Nat?"

 Walking alongside Steve, Bucky nodded. "Six sounds good to me." He agreed with a light trace of a grin on his face. He ran ahead to open the door to the gym and let the two of them in.  "Thank you, Jeeves." Nat joked to Bucky. Her phone chimed, signifying a text.

"Shit, sorry. I just got a text from Clint. He needs me back for 5:45 for some computing homework, so I need to leave at 5:30. Is that alright?" Natasha looked up from her phone but she already sensed that Steve and Bucky were fine with that. "Well, that's still like half an hour away so it's no big deal." Bucky shrugged as he set his bag down into one of the lockers. 

Steve opened his locker, placed his backpack inside and proceeded to open his barrel bag which was suspended from his right shoulder. He took out an Under Armour t-shirt that seemed 2 sizes too small for his large frame. Bucky watched Steve as he took out his stuff and learned he hadn't brought his gym clothes. He frowned. "I guess I'll just watch you guys, I didn't bring my stuff." 

"Well done Buck. Usually, I have spare 'stuff', as you so elegantly put it, but I don't. And if Natasha has anything, it most likely won't fit." Steve said, smiling at his own statement and Bucky's mishap. Bucky blushed vibrantly and brushed the floor with the tip of his toes. He shrugged with a sheepish smile. "It's cool, I'll just watch." 

"You sure? You could ask at the front desk." Steve looked at Bucky. His eyes drifted to the bump on Bucky's left arm where his metal prosthetic met his skin. "Nah, it's cool. I'll work out with you tomorrow though, yeah?" Bucky asked, offering a small grin and standing up and turning around to give Steve some privacy to change.  He didn't want to give Steve privacy, neither did anyone who had seen his torso. Peggy Carter, Steve's co-apprentice at a private detective agency, described it as a 'work of art'.  Bucky kept looking over his shoulder at Steve. Quite frankly, he couldn't help but look.

Steve dropped his shirt, and as he went to pick it back up he fell over. Natasha saw Bucky take the chance to look at a shirtless Steve. She did too, it was completely involuntary.   Steve, on his back, lifted his head up. "What are you two looking at? Are you going to help me up?" He moved his head from Natasha to Bucky repeatedly. "Oh. Um. I was. Just. Judging you for your... clumsiness. Yeah." Bucky stuttered while still looking at Steve's body. That was absolute confirmation for Natasha. She wondered if Steve knew. She wouldn't tell him out of respect for little infatuated Bucky. "Steve. Get off your ass and get ready. I haven't got long, don't forget." Natasha said to Steve as she grabbed his hand to help him up. 

Bucky walked over to help Nat get Steve up and couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to Steve's body as he offered his hand.   "I don't need both of you to help me up. Well. That's not true." Steve said self-deprecatingly. He knew how clumsy he was but in sports, he used it to his advantage. Bucky laughed at his best friend and helped him up. "C'mon, tiger, go get him." He winked playfully, gesturing out to the gym equipment. 

Steve got fully changed and raced ahead to the equipment. Natasha got changed in a cubical which most normal people did. Steve was obviously not normal. After she came back she placed her bag and clothes in her locker. "Hey, Buck. Can you walk me to the dorms when I leave? I need to talk to you..." 

Bucky turned to face Nat, waving to Steve as the blonde worked hard. He grinned at the red-haired girl and nodded. "Sure, Nat, when?" 

"Five-Thirty. How have you already forgotten? Are you an amnesiac?" Nat replied. She guessed that Bucky was still enthralled with Steve's body. "Oh, yeah, sorry, yeah." Bucky rambled, blushing. He nodded and began to walk around the gym with her.  Bucky sat on a workout ball, slightly bouncing as he looked from Natasha on the cross-trainer to Steve on the running machine. Time flew by and the half an hour disappeared like ash and dust being blown by the wind.  Bucky walked over to Nat and offered her a smile. "Time to go." He walked over to Steve and said, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait? Are you leaving early? I might see you on the dorm floor?" Steve asked. The first two questions seemed to shoot out of his mouth like bullets. He didn't want to be alone but most of all didn't want to leave Bucky. This time, Bucky managed to stem the flow of blood rushing to his face. Unlucky for him, it went elsewhere. The boy smiled and nodded at Steve. "Yeah, I gotta walk Nat home." He then grinned. "Yeah, for sure." He met Steve's eyes. 

"Bye, you two! Get back safe." Steve called as the two friends went to get changed and sign out. He put in his headphones and clicked on the sub-genre "Brass Fanfare" which described his personality perfectly.  

The two walked away from Steve with their hands in their pockets. Bucky walked alongside Nat, humming to himself lightly. "I noticed," Nat stated extremely bluntly. "Noticed what?" Bucky asked. He was slightly scared, he didn't want anyone to know he like Steve until he was ready but surely it couldn't be that obvious. "You like him, more than a friend. A lot more judging by the tent..." She left her answer open-ended to allow for Bucky to realize what she meant. 

Looking at Nat as she spoke, Bucky's cheeks blew up in bright red. He coughed and put his hands over himself and looked at the ground.

"Uh, yeah, I do." 

He bit his lip.  

 


	2. 2. // To Oblivion and Back

**~ TEXTING~**

Hey Pietro. L.

Hey man what's up :)

Nothing much really just stressed about the new school year. How about yourself?

I'm good, thanks! What you stressed about??

Earlier in form, Thor pointed out Bruce. I know it's been years but I'm still a bit uhh about it. 

Damn yeah, I get it. You wanna take a walk w me?

It's late, won't we get told to get back to dorms?

Also, how am I supposed to get through the doorway with Thor and Quill top and tailing right next to it?

What's life without a little risk? C'mon it'll be fun! Don't pretend you don't wanna see me. 

Those 2 are all the more reason to get out of there. 

True. I really do. What do you mean by that? They aren't together or doing anything, right? They seem to hate each other.

Awh bless your cotton socks, c'mon come see me already. It's been a lil while.

The party was the last time... damn.

Alright, I'll do it for you. Where do you want to meet?

Wow, thanks b ;) Wherever's good for you? Wanna go in the study room that no one goes in?

The basement room? Sure!

See ya there. Can't wait. :D

**~** **THE BASEMENT STUDY ROOM ~**

Loki ran down several flights of stairs while keeping as quiet as possible. He got to the study room, breathed in deeply and exhaled. He opened the door. The light was on but no one was there. Pietro saw Loki turn into the room and grinned. He jogged soundlessly over to him and clasped the boy's shoulders to scare him. "Hey, Low," He greeted cheerfully, his voice smooth and warm. "Please. Never. Do. That. Again." Loki only just sounded out. He had gone super pale from the sudden shock. Blue undertones rose. His breathing was extremely hitched. Pietro doubled over laughing as he pulled Loki into the room and closed the door. "I haven't heard you breathe like that since the party." He managed between giggles.

"Fuck you. Fuck you to oblivion and back." He reciprocated the laughter.

"Only if y-" 

"Nope, we aren't having that joke again." Pietro grinned, his laughter fading as he took a seat on the desk. "So," He patted the desk beside him. "So... do you have to look so goddamn cute just sitting down?" Loki looked like a small puppy, his eyes taking as much detail as possible. Pietro's grin grew massively and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Bit forward but I like it a lot." He tilted his head as he watched Loki eye him. "Bit forward? I haven't seen you in person in months. I need to compliment you, it's an urge I can't fight."

Pietro's blush crossed onto his face and he gestured for Loki to sit beside him. "You're not looking too bad yourself, Low." He let his eyes trace Loki's jawline and cheekbones. "Not true, I look like a bottle of white wine fucked a moldy chloroplast and gave birth to a hybrid." Loki couldn't help but put himself down. He would never be able to compare himself to Pietro. In his mind, no one could. 

Pietro cupped Loki's face and frowned. He wondered how somebody so perfect could think so little of themselves. "Are you serious? Have you seen yourself? More like Ferris Bueller plus a puppy!" He smiled. 

**~ THE STARC REACTOR~**

"I think Loki and Thor are still scared of you slightly. Did you see the way Thor singled you out in form to Loki?" Tony Stark whispered to Bruce Banner. Stephen Strange and Wong were practicing their extra study, The Mystic Arts. The three others were sat on Tony's bed watching the orange sparks flicker around as low frequencies shot through the walls. "Yeah, I don't think Thor is though, Loki tries to blow it off but you can tell he doesn't want to test you, Bruce." James Rhodes, a wannabe future US Army soldier, whispered across Tony who was sat in between Bruce and Rhodey.  

Peter came into the room, it wasn't his dorm but he liked to study with Bruce and Tony on his science projects. Tony and Bruce were in the years above them and, to be honest, he was still slightly intimidated by them, "Hey, Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Rhodes!"  

"Hey, Parker. How are you holding up?" Tony didn't know him that well, he looked like a lost puppy constantly. So to make him feel better he said he could hang out with Bruce and himself if he wanted. "Hi, Mr. Stark, yeah, good, thanks, I, uh, brought my stuff!" Peter showed him his bag full of science books and equipment. "Shush... Steph and Wong are working." Bruce patted the space on the bed next to him. Peter flinched and nodded, hushing his voice, "Sorry, Mr.. Banner, so sorry." He timidly placed his stuff down. 

"It's fine Pete. I didn't mean it harshly. I just don't want anything bad to happen. They are pretty new to this so anything could happen." As Peter sat down, Bruce ruffled his hair. Peter smiled at Bruce and took out one of his books, "Are you ok? Not had an episode recently? If you have, my uncle is a therapist he could help." 

"Not recently. Thanks for looking out though, it's always nice to know someone who  _doesn't_  want my anger out all the time." He directed this at Tony. Tony just playfully swept at Bruce's arm. Peter chuckled and nodded, opening the book as he crossed his legs, his cuffed jeans sliding up to reveal his odd socks. 

"Odd Socks. Next time I see you with those I'm going to kick you out of the room" Tony said as he looked over at the hard worker. Peter laughed nervously, not entirely sure if Tony was serious or not so he left it at that. "Mr. Stark... how'd you get so popular?" 

"My parent's wealth" Tony stated blandly. Bruce whispered into his ear "And his ego."  Peter put his elbows to his knees and grinned. "Fair enough." He nodded. "Sorry, tomorrow it will be a lot more chatty if you want that. We are all too enrapt with Stephen and Wong's thing." Bruce looked from Peter to Tony. Mainly for confirmation from Tony. 

Peter shrugged, "Nah, it's cool. My dorm is super noisy so I can kinda appreciate 

"Who do you have in your dorm?" James Rhodes asked politely.  

"Shuri, Groot, Ned, MJ and a few others." Peter rattled off. "They're all friendly but very loud." He laughed softly. "MJ? I know the others but I don't know them." Tony asked. He had become less intrigued with The Mystic Arts and began to converse. "Michelle, Michelle Jones. Kinda a quiet girl but she's nice." Peter said easily, nodding. 

"Do you like her? That seemed to flow too easily..." Rhodes knew how to read people very well. Peter shook his head, "No, no, I barely know her." He said, flipping through his book. "Hmm... okay." They all said. Rhodes whispered to Tony "First time I've been wrong."  Peter got restless and decided to hang upside down from one of the posters of the four-poster bed.

"Make sure you don't break it. Actually, don't worry because I don't care about it. It's uncomfortable." Tony looked at the smaller boy. Peter grinned and made mock pucker noises as he swung slightly from the four-poster bed. "DONE! Took its time. I'm goin- Oh, hey Peter." Stephen had finished his studies for the night and turned around. Peter waved at Stephen from upside down. "Hey, Mr. Strange!" He sang. "Is anyone in need of the bathroom? I'm going to take a shower." Stephen said, his gaze in the direction of Tony. Peter rose his eyebrows wondering if there was anything going on between the wizard and the billionaire's son. "Nah, I think everyone is okay," Tony said dryly. "Should we do our work now or wait for Steph to get out?" He asked the 3 others sat on the bed.

"You guys do group work sessions? All my dorm does is play Fortnite, it makes me wanna die." Peter commented, still hanging upside down.  "Bruce plays it on his Switch constantly! It is so annoying." Rhodes said in anger. He glared at Bruce. He didn't retort back but he took it into account. Peter nodded and picked up Bruce's Switch and pretend to throw it across the room. He then chuckled and handed it back to the Banner boy. 

"Hey, Banner. Did you get the new Mario game or not in the end?" Tony only asked because he wanted to play it himself. He was too lazy to order a Switch. Peter watched the two interact and made a mental note to ask his parents for a switch for that Christmas, he loved most Nintendo games.  The sound of heavy, fast footsteps vibrated through the wall. "Did anyone else hear that?" Bruce felt spaced. "It was probably Maximoff." Rhodes said blatantly.


	3. 3. // Go Ahead, Tell Him

**~ THICC ASS-GUARDIANS~**

Peter Quill turned to handle on the door to his dorm room. It was 5:30. Goddamnit, he hated detention with Vision. Most teachers only made the students stay behind, not do work. Tony Stark and Peter were forced to clean all the chemistry equipment from burettes to conical flasks. He hated it but hated Stark more. Valkyrie laughed when she heard the door handle turning and made a run to open it but was pulled back by Gamora. Gamora's cheeks were a vibrant pink which cut through her natural skin tone as she laid Val down and covered her in blankets before putting on a vest as Peter entered.

"Hey G. Is the shower free?" Quill didn't look at her, he just threw his bag on the ground and grabbed a towel. He preferred to have long showers, and usually right after he got back from lessons. 

"Mmm, yeah, it is" Gamora nodded at Peter, her eyes widening as she felt lips on her stomach.

"Val!" She whispered shrilly.  "Huh? Thanks. See you later." He took his earphones out. He placed his Walkman onto his bedside table and made a beeline towards the bathroom. He tripped over a bag. One that he didn't recognize but he didn't think about it. 

Letting out a long, relieved exhale, Gamora cupped her hands on Val's chin to stop the kissing. She made the blankets cover Val more as she waited for Peter to leave.  Peter locked the bathroom door. He was still dazed. He took off his t-shirt, hung it on to a hanger and repeated this for his other articles of clothing. He looked in the mirror, he had got snatched over summer and was proud. Stepping into the shower he closed the glass sliding door. He turned the water on and the sudden rush of cold woke him up. The water quickly began to heat up. 

Valkyrie let out a loud laugh as she burst out of her blanket hiding-place. She threw on one of Gamora's white vests and a pair of joggers then jokingly took a blue blanket and tossed it around her shoulders. 

"What do you think? Would Quill like this look?" Gamora let out a loud sigh at Valkyrie's nonchalant reference to her former relationship with Peter. Gamora slid on some joggers and walked over to Val, cupping her face and kissing her. "You're the biggest dumb ass in the galaxy."

"Gamora? Who's back?" Peter was confused. Most people would be still out or doing homework in the workroom.

"I'm just rehearsing for drama class!" Gamora yelled back to Peter, throwing Valkyrie a look. She turned to Valkyrie fully. "You need to get out of here before Quill gets out of the shower."

"I don't know, I kinda liked staying in your bed a second ago," Val smirked, tracing a finger down Gamora's arm. Gamora blushed and smiled, "Mmm, your stuff is there, be quick."  

"You do drama? Did you take it up this year?" Peter was even more confused but didn't care too much. He let the water cascade down his back. It felt relieving.

"Yeah, thanks for listening to me!" Gamora called, rolling her eyes as Val tripped over her own bag. She took her girlfriend's hand and led her out of the dorm. She kissed her on the cheek. "See you soon." 

"Gamora? You still here?" 

'Goddamnit, what is happening today?' He thought. He felt as if nothing was stable. He washed his body, hair and decided he would actually do some homework to minimize his chance of being in detention again. He grabbed the towel that was hung over the glass door and proceeded to dry off. He got changed and stepped out of the bathroom.  He flopped onto his bed but got uncomfortable very quickly and decided to sit up.

Gamora walked back into the dorm room and smiled at Peter as he entered, "Hey, Peter, you okay?" She sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Yeah... I guess. Just feeling unstable I guess. Tony's comments earlier made me realize how messy I actually am." Peter sounded disappointed with himself. 

Gamora leaned on her hands and listened to Peter, "Are you kidding? Without you, do you think our little group would've stayed together? We're a bunch of misfits and you are the one who holds us together, Peter."

"If you think so." He looked everywhere except at Gamora. The door handle began to shake rapidly. "Oh god, Hela's here."

"Trust me, I do, everyone does." Gamora smiled softly, reaching over and squeezing Peter's hand. She heard him and growled, grabbing her letter opener and pursing her lips as Hela entered the room.  

"Hello, darlings." The goddess tossed her bag onto the ground. 

"He-she. Pick it up. We don't want to make the form messy as soon as term starts." Laughing, Hela gave Quill a malicious look. "I would love to see you make me," She flopped down onto her bed. Gamora rolled her eyes and held Peter's arm to calm him. 

"I am going to go crazy if she stays like this for much longer. I can't deal." Peter whispered into Gamora's ear. Gamora nodded in agreement. "We could always get my sister on her." She suggested with a grin.  

"We should get Thor on her instead, he would warn her, Nebby would actually try to kill her," Quill stated with ease, everyone knew that Thor didn't approve of Hela's attitude and would do anything to stop her being a dick.

"That's true, go get your boyfriend" Gamora winked, nudging Peter's arm.

"Um, what. I'm not. He's not my..." Peter rapidly stuttered.  Gamora gave Peter a look, "Mmhmm, you sure? I know you, Peter, I know the signs first hand." She teased, poking his arm.

Rumor had spread that something was going on between the two ever since the end of year party a few months before. People were very drunk and Thor and Quill had passed out in a bed together. They were fully clothed but were spooning with Thor's arm tightly pulling Quill into his waist. "So, C'mon, spill the beans, Quill." Gamora winked.

"What beans? There is nothing to tell. There is nothing going on." Peter was a terrible liar when it came to Gamora and Thor.  "Not yet, sure, but do you want there to be?" Gamora asked, laying on her stomach as she talked to Peter.  

Peter quickly looked over at Hela who had her wireless Beats headphones blasting My Chemical Romance. "Um. Maybe?" Still a lie.  Hela was ignoring them and listening to her music. She saw Quill looking and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"  

Gamora smiled widely and crossed her legs in the air. "Called it." She grinned.  "Called what? You better not be talking about me." Hela spat at the two who lay on the same bed. Quill hadn't realized but he was slightly bundled up in one of Gamora's blankets. He looked towards his hand. "I don't think anyone would want to think of you, never mind 'taint your image.'" Hela made a hissing noise at the two of them and rolled her eyes before putting headphones in. Gamora blushed lightly but quickly covered it. 

"Where is the, um, blue one?" Quill showed Gamora his hand covered in the blanket.

"One of my friends asked to borrow it." She shrugged and looked at Peter. "You like Thor, that's so cute, Peter." 

"Cute, I am not cute. I am masculine and strong. Not cute." He replied. He was definitely the more masculine of himself and Thor. Right?  Gamora laughed slightly. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say." She poked his cheek, doubting him playfully. 

"What?! You don't believe me?" Quill saw her point but wanted to be right. The door opened. It was Thor. "Don't believe what?" The Asgardian asked in his peppy way. Gamora nudged Quill's ribs when Thor entered and grinned widely. 

"Go on, Peter, tell him." She smiled cheerfully, waving at Thor. She knocked Quill's shoulder.

"Tell me what, Gamora?" Thor looked quizzically. Quill seemed alright so what could be bothering him? "It does matter right now. I'll tell you another time." The first sentence was said through gritted teeth to Gamora. Gamora sighed lightly and pulled a blanket up around her. "Nothing don't worry about it." She then whispered to Quill, "Get your man, c'mon." 

"Nope, I just can't. I turn to jelly when he's around." Peter really did. Hopefully, Gamora was the only one who would know for a while. He wouldn't be able to live with himself properly if everyone knew right now.  Gamora pulled the blankets up to her cheeks as she screamed, 

"That's so cute!" She took a breath before leaning towards Peter, "Val is my girlfriend." She announced to him. "Really? I can understand why. Do you have to steal my Asgardian dreams?"

"Wait... Was she here earlier?" Gamora laughed then blushed slightly. "Yeah, maybe." She couldn't help but smirk. "I'm disowning you as my best friend. WE ARE IN THE SCHOOL DORMS." Peter practically screamed at her, obviously, it was in a joking manner. "You two, what are you on about?" Thor was more intrigued with gossip than usual. Mainly because someone was involved. "EW, I AM NOT SLEEPING IN THAT BED UNTIL YOU WASH IT." Peter was fully disgusted. Appalled by his best friend.

Gamora laughed at Thor and looked at Quill, "Don't worry, Quill, I wouldn't do anything like that on your manky flea-ridden bed." She teased.  

"I don't want to trust you. And how dare you say that about my bed. Not today, Madame." He teased back.  "Well if you're not going to sleep in your own bed, whatever are you going to do?" Gamora asked with mock worry, rolling her eyes. 

"You're not sleeping with me, both senses of the phrase, for damn sure." Hela had taken her headphones off and was judging the pair of misfits. 

"And you're sure as Hell not sleeping with me, that'd be way too awkward." Gamora pretended, smiling as she knew what she was doing. "Drax won't share, Rocket will kill you in your sleep and you would break Loki."

"Are you calling me fat?" Peter's jaw dropped. 

"Oh god, am I going to have to deal with this for the full year?" Hela groaned in annoyance. "No, we have to deal with you for the full year," Gamora said in a deadpan delivery. 

"You've got Val to 'sleep with'. Our past just makes me feel sick now." Quill knew what Gamora was doing. "I hate you, Gamora. Thor, can I share your bed to save myself from Gamora?" 

"Huh?" Thor had zoned out and had started to scroll through his Tumblr dashboard. "Oh, yeah. Um. Sure. Top and tail?"

Gamora whispered into Peter's ear "You would want him to top you, wouldn't you?" She laughed after she said this and then pushed Peter off of her bed and towards Thor. Peter fell to the floor. "Now, off you boys pop." Gamora chirped, closing her bed curtains.

Peter's mouth dropped wide open. 'What a shady bitch.' he said to himself. He decided he was going to wash his bed sheets, he definitely didn't trust Gamora and Val not to utilize every surface.  Gamora laughed as she heard Peter mumbling under his breathe, "Just get in Thor's bed already!"

"Oh god, that sounds wrong," Quill said quickly. The innuendo caused him to think of a very sexual image. 'Stop. No. Not right now.' He mentally slapped himself.  Grinning widely, Gamora popped her head out of her bed. "Nighty, night, Quill!" She sang.

"Children. Shut. Up." Hela smacked her head into her pillow between each word. 


	4. 4. // He Almost Added Finger-Guns

**~ THE BASEMENT STUDY ROOM~**

"Lies but I'll take it. Ferris Bueller is cute." Loki looked at Pietro, analyzing his face for any bluff that could happen. Did Pietro really think that?  "Yeah, he is." Pietro agreed, smiling softly as he met Loki's eyes before letting go of the boy's face. "Love yourself a little, you deserve it." 

"Thanks, Pe, damn. Leaving me hanging?" Loki was joking but was also a tiny bit disappointed.   "Hanging for what?" Pietro asked, looking at Loki with a smile etched on his lips, he placed his hand on the boy's knee.  

"Not tonight. I've got to get back soon. Thor will think I've died. He's like an over-bearing father but an over-bearing Golden Retriever." Loki put a hand onto Pietro's cheek and lightly tapped his cheekbone. "I think I'm going to cut my self doing this?" 

Pietro smiled. "Just stay a little longer?" He requested, "I want to talk about the party." He then laughed at Loki's words. "Don't pretend, it's not that sharp." He chuckled to himself.

"That conversation will be sharp if you want to talk about the party. What about it?" He lightly drew around Pietro's jawline with his index finger.  "Do you remember? Do you remember when we danced?" Pietro asked, shivering as he felt Loki's finger on his jaw. He drew small circles on Loki's knee using his thumb.

"Of course. It was the highlight of the evening. Are you cold? Do you want my hoodie?" Loki moved his finger away at the shiver. It wasn't just the highlight of the evening, it was the highlight of the year for Loki. Pietro blushed brightly, looking away from Loki but keeping the pattern going on Loki's knee. "Nah, I'm not cold." He looked back into Loki's eyes. "It was the highlight of your evening? Really? You seemed to be having a good time with Sif that night." 

"We're going to go there, are we? What about your obvious flirting with Clint? Huh? Checkmate. We were completely out of it, I told you that." He almost added finger-guns after that but fought the impulse. He didn't want to muck up his impression on Pietro. 

"I barely know Clint." Pietro rolled his eyes playfully, meeting Loki's eyes. "I'm not interested in that hot head, I prefer people I trust and undoubtedly feel intimate with." He ran his thumb down Loki's leg then moved his hand to Loki's waist. 

"Barely know Clint? I don't think anyone really does. Except for Natasha, of course." Loki said slowly, thinking about what he actually knew about Clint Barton, which was next to nothing. "I guess you want me to stay not just to talk?"  

"That's very true, they have a cool bond," Pietro stated with a grin. He then tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? You wanna dance again?" 

"Always. Oh god. No, no, no. I am not using that word. Two bad connotations." Loki cringed and almost threw up at the connotations of that word. Pietro frowned lightly yet couldn't help but giggle at Loki's reaction. 

"What? What bad connotations are there?" He kept his hand securely on Loki's waist. "The Fault in Our Stars, great book, movie isn't as good." Loki rambled. He realized quickly and centered the conversation back to that word. "And also the tampon brand?"

Pietro laughed at how dorky Loki was, "Don't forget Snape." The boy chuckled. 

"Turn to page three-hundred and ninety.... fouuuur." He pushed Pietro's head to the side on the four. "Pe, I've gotta go. I want to be able to function tomorrow." Pietro jokingly fell off of the desk but took Loki down with him since he had a hold on his waist. 

"Awh, but I'll mwiss woo" He cooed, holding the boy as he laid on the ground. "I always miss you." Loki inaudibly mumbled into Pietro's shirt. 

Pietro smiled as he held Loki and looked down at the boy. "Hmm?" He asked. "Oh, I said I'll miss woo too." Loki responded as he lifted his head. Pietro leaned down and pressed his lips to Loki's forehead. He stood up and offered his hand. Loki took it, slowly he got up. 

"Hey, can you dash me back to my room?" He asked, making puppy dog eyes. "How can I resist those?" Pietro asked, smiling with sheer love, as he offered his hand for Loki to take. 

**~ THICC ASS-GUARDIANS~**

Quill's alarm rang. "Oh, fuck off. It's too early." He said quietly. As he stretched to grab his phone he felt an arm around his waist. Quill smiled to himself. 

Gamora was eagle spread on her bed when she felt her hand slap someone across the face. She wrapped the recipient of the slap into a warm hug; Valkyrie groaned but let herself be hugged. Valkyrie had snuck over to Gamora's bed after everyone, except G, had gone to sleep. 

Due to Peter's movement, Thor began to wake. Thor clutched Peter close to him and groaned lightly as he began to wake up, his nose pressed in the crook of his neck.  

"Morning, Sparkles. Sleep well?" Peter whispered as not to wake anyone else up. His phone told him it was 7 o'clock. He turned his head so he could look around the room. One of Gamora's curtains was open, it was only visible from his perspective but he could see Valkyrie sharing the bed. Thor nestled his face further into Peter's neck. 

"Morning." He smiled softly. "What time is it?" He more tightly clutched Peter's waist. 

"Too fucking early. Hey, stop. That tickles." Thor's stubble moved across Peter's neck, causing him to slightly chuckle and move. "It's actually 7. Why do I have an alarm set on the weekend?" He asked himself.  

"You like it, though." Thor teased, smiling. "Because you're a dummy?" He offered.

"Oh, that's mean. True, but mean... I can feel you smiling. What are you going to do today?"

"Well, it's the weekend so no lessons, I'm not sure yet. I kinda wanna lie here forever."   

"Good choice." Peter turned around to face Thor. "Why are you so god damn attractive?" He asked the Asgardian.  Thor tilted his head, his hand resting on Peter's waist naturally. 

"You think I'm attractive? I didn't know you swung like that." He smiled involuntarily as he joked. 

"Not. At. All. Why would you think so little of me?" Peter said sarcastically. Thor's smile was reciprocated. "Ah, of course." Thor rolled his eyes playfully. "That's a shame, if you did, I could've been interested."

"Could've? I think it's more are than could've." Peter joked as he nodded to Thor's hands on his waist, he was actually speaking for himself and not Thor. "Oh really?" Thor asked, slightly dazed in Peter's eyes. "Tell me what you want to happen."    

"This." Peter laid on his back, Thor followed suit and let Peter rest his head on his chest. Thor was shirtless and wore his underwear but Quill had an oversized shirt on and his underwear. Thor smiled and held Peter close to him. He rubbed his hand up and down Peter's arm. "I like this too." He admitted. Peter felt relaxed, Tony's comments were not in his head, he was calm. "So... Wanna stay here for the rest of the day, then?" Peter whispered.  "If that's fine by you," Thor said, looking down to meet Peter's eyes; he'd never felt more intimate or at peace.

Gamora giggled and pointed through the bed curtain where she could see the outline of Thor and Peter. Val sat up and grinned. "That is some cute shit."  

"I heard that, Valley Girl." Thor called to the two in Gamora's bed. 

The heat from Thor's body caused Peter to become drowsy once again. "I need to get into my bed though, Hela will flip if she finds out." Gamora and Valkyrie laughed softly and dived under her covers. 

Thor held Peter tightly. "I can deal with Hela, stay with me." He made big eyes at Peter as he looked down at him.  Gamora and Valkyrie laughed softly and dived under her covers.

"You sure? Okay then. Just for you." Peter said lightly. "Was it good, you two? The sex, I mean." He joked at the Valkyrie and Gamora. 

"I am disgusted with all four of you." Loki walked to the bathroom, his phone chimed. He walked back to check it.  Thor smiled widely, clutching Peter tightly to him before he rolled his eyes at Loki.  

"Oh yeah, it was amazing," Val said easily, pulling open the bed curtain of Gamora's bed. "How about yours? Quill was very quiet so I'm going to assume it wasn't that impressive."  

"I AM OUT OF HERE." Loki ran to the bathroom, shut the door and locked it as quick as he possibly could. 

"Nothing happened, why would it?" Peter said. He realized that Hela might hear. Even though Thor said that he would deal with her, he still was wary of her.  "Because of your ass?" 

Gamora offered with a light shrug, causing Thor to nod in agreement, laughing at his brother's remarks. "You are right, it is worthy of the Gods.." Thor said, nodding at Peter's butt.

"Oh my god, you two. Can you not discuss my ass? Anyway, Gamora, you should be talking about Val's ass, not mine." He laughed at Gamora but winked towards Thor.  Val grinned and straddled Gamora. 

"Yeah, talk about my ass." She joked. Thor smirked at Peter and ran his hand down Peter's side until it rested on his waist, his fingers lightly coming to a rest on Peter's butt. "Oh my god. I didn't mean pour hot, scolding tea about it." Peter was in hysterics at Gamora's response. "Can you two not have sex right when I'm trying to wake up? I don't want to see that in my mind all day." Peter put his hand behind his back, Thor interlinked his fingers with Peter's. 

Thor intertwined his fingers with Peters and smiled softly. "Do you like me?" He whispered softly, resting his forehead on Quill's shoulder, slightly embarrassed. 

"What kind of question is that? Everyone does. You're the opposite of Hela." Peter replied, in the same hushed tone as Thor's question. 

"No, uh.." Thor thought for a moment. "Do you LIKE me?" He asked again, not moving his head from Peter's shoulder. 

"Oh, you meant it that way. I think I do." Peter paused. "Of course I do, you big dumb blond." 

"Big dumb blonde? I'm hurt." Thor said, pushing Peter away jokingly. "And to think I was falling for you." 

"Hey!" Peter started to play with Thor's hair. "You should cut it short one day, like mine short. Not Vision-short." Thor put his hands back on Peter's waist. "Do you like it like this?" He asked, pursing his lips. "Yes. I just would like to see what it would look like. Anyway, you're the one grabbing my hair not the other way around." He replied with a wink. Thor laughed and shrugged. "If that's what you want." He winked back, jokingly squeezing Quill's butt. "Hey. I would say stop but I don't actually want you to." Loki left the bathroom, smiling. "Hey, L, what you smiling at?" 

Thor kept his hand on Quill's butt and grinned as he watched his brother walk. "Bet he's found himself someone."  

"No, no, no, no. I was looking at memes." Loki said quite smoothly. He was good at hiding secrets.

"If it's Instagram, I am done with you being my brother," Thor said, "Tumblr and Reddit all the way." Knowing they were the best places for new memes.  

Val laughed at Thor's remark. "Don't forget Twitter, that's meme central too!" She chipped in.  Gamora yelled, "Go like Val's #gaylove selfie from yesterday!" 

Peter grabbed his phone, unlocked it and passed it to Thor. "You do it. I don't wanna have to see it." He joked. "Hear that, you two?" 

Thor laughed and opened Peters phones camera. He took a selfie of the two of them in bed and posted it on twitter under the same hashtag. "Go like ours."

"Ew, I look grim. Anyway, you've just told everyone?" Peter really did think he looked bad.  "You look sexy," Thor argued, cuddling Peter. "Told everyone? Hell yeah" 

"I could legit just stay here for a year cuddling you..." Peter felt a tiny bit sad. He didn't want to get up but he knew he would have to. Thor kissed Peters head. "That sounds like a plan to me." 

"Sparks, do you want everyone to know about  _this_ , then?" He shivered at the kiss.  "I have nothing I'm ashamed of," Thor said, grinning as he held Peter. 

"You bet. Especially downstairs." Peter laughed. He didn't move his gaze. Thor raised his eyebrows and laughed. 

"Wanna see?" He joked, winking. 

"Ew! Stop. We are in the dorms." Gamora said. She had been listening to the conversation. 

"Um. You cannot talk at all right now." Peter backchatted. 

Val winked at Thor and Peter suggestively and shut the bed curtains as Thor chuckled at the two of them. 

"Well?" Thor said playfully.  "Well, what? Do I wanna see it? Not right now, Sparky." Peter didn't want Gamora to be right.

"Damn, there's always next time." Thor joked, cuddling close to Peter. 

"What did I say to Gamora? Not in the school dorms..." Peter winked, suggesting something else.  Thor grinned. "Where then?" He asked. Peter was clearly keen to see Mjolnir.  

"Hmm... at the end of the year? It's only, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 months away." He counted it out on his fingers. "Whenever you want." Thor chuckled, nestling his face back into the crook of Peter's neck.  "Where ever you want," Peter said into his pillow. 

"Kiss me" Thor spurted involuntarily, quiet enough, however, for only Peter to hear. "Huh? Manners Maketh Man." Peter quoted the famous line from Kingsmen. Thor blushed vibrantly and shook his head. "Don't worry, I was being stupid."

"No, you were not." Peter faced Thor directly. "Of course I was," Thor muttered. "You're way out of my league."

"Reverse that statement. Right now." Peter was a bit annoyed at Thor, how could he think that way? 

"League my of out way you're?" Thor said with much difficulty, tilting his head like a confused puppy. 

"Oh. My. God. I love that. Might get a tattoo of it. No. I didn't mean that. I meant for you to say I'm way out of your league. Wait. No, say those words. Actually, don't." Peter knew that Thor would repeat the whole thing. 

Thor pressed a finger to Peter's lips and ran his other hand along the boy's stomach. "Shut up." He whispered. 

"Make me." Peter winked and linked his hand with Thor's. Thor grinned and let his hands grasp Peter's, they fit perfectly. He leaned forward and lightly placed his lips on Peter's. 

"Damn, you really know how to make me melt." Peter thought he would die if Thor carried on.

Thor smiled and hovered over Peter, kissing him lovingly and holding his waist. "I might go back to sleep, yesterday drained all my energy away." Peter pulled away, he looked sad that he had to end the kiss.

"I'll stay with you," Thor promised, pecking Peter again quickly.  "No work to do?" Peter definitely wanted Thor to stay but not if he was busy. "Nothing at all, I'm ahead on homework." Thor smiled, letting his hand run over Peter's arm.  "You, Thor Odin-flop, are ahead on homework? Color me surprised." Thor was hardly ever on time with homework, never mind ahead.  "Don't act so surprised, Quill." Thor rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm on top of many things!"

"I am definitely going to sleep before you top someone. Joining?" He wanted to have Thor's arm around him. Thor snuggled closely to Peter, spooning him. "There's always tomorrow." He joked, placing his lips on Peter's neck and keeping them there as he drifted off.Gamora noticed the lack of conversation coming from Thor's bed. She took the moment to grab her phone and take a few pictures.

 


End file.
